


Follow Me

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Series: Getting Together [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Following, Spiritual, direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: Wayne Larsen has a conversation with the Lord and he is supposed to follow where God wants him to go in His direction for new ministry. Written a week ago with idea. Please review if you are need in of prayer Scripture from Message version.





	1. Chapter 1

Wayne was up on a Friday rainy morning. It had been raining for about a few hours now. He looked at the clock: 6:52 AM. Of course it’s early, but Wayne never had been a morning person. He tried going back to sleep, but he had not gotten very far on that one, so all he did was get out of bed and start his day. He’d been a pastor at the John Baptist Church in New York for a few years, and the people there seem to like him, which is a good thing.

Wayne opened his closet doors and saw it was time to do some laundry since he was running low. He’d do that after eating breakfast and some coffee to go along with it. He yawned again as he headed off to the bathroom. Right now seemed like to be a good time to get cleaned up, so that’s exactly what.

He’d planned on starting his day by reading the Bible. This week he wouldn’t be preaching since somebody else would be doing it, but he would be at the church anyway. When he’d finished blow – drying his hair, the clock now read 7:34 AM. He had another busy and good week, so it was no wonder he was having this Sunday off.

Once Wayne finished blow – drying his hair, he grabbed his Bible. He mostly kept his Bibles in his bedroom in a stack on the table by the radio. Today he was going to read the King James Version. Before eating breakfast, he made some coffee and poured himself a bowl of Rice Chex. Before he started eating, he began to pray.

“Father, Thank You for giving me this day. Every day You have given me is a blessing, no matter how good or bad the day would bring. I will miss preaching to the church this Sunday. I am thankful to have You in my life. You have been good to me ever since I started giving my faith come back. I love You with all of my heart. I hope the other people You have created in today’s world are thankful You have given them a good life.

“You are very powerful and good Friend to each and everyone of us, even if we think that is negative or positive. I shall look forward to what today You are planning to give me. I am blessed to live here in New York. I have no idea what made You think of deciding where You wanted me to live my life.

“I love You with all of my heart. The rain we have today in New York is good. We really do need the rain You have given us today here in New York. I also want You to continue looking after everyone of us around the world You have created for us. Also please continue to help those who are having issues with their health and whatever else they have. In Your Blessed Name, Amen.”

When Wayne finished praying, he finally began eating his breakfast. From what he just said in this morning’s prayer is true. He really meant every word of it. He finished eating a few minutes later. He drank more of his coffee. He poured himself another glass. When he put his dishes in the dishwasher, he picked up his Bible that he left on the kitchen table.

He decided to continue reading Romans, which was one of his favorite books in the entire Bible. He’d picked the Apostle Paul and Peter as his favorite characters along with Peter Jesus Christ. Maybe that could be something to ask the church the next time he is able to preach. First and second Peter were also another favorite in the Bible.

Once again, Wayne prayed before turning over to Romans.

“Father, I would like to Thank You for directing me to the book of Romans this morning. I have said this several times, and I will say it again. I am happy to have You in my life. You have a special place in my heart, as You do with me since I am one of Your children. I happened to think other religious people think the same thing I do, no matter what religion they are a part of. I have bleed You with all of my life. In Your Blessed Name, Amen.”

When Wayne finished his prayer, he felt God’s presence heading his way. Now Wayne spoke again.

“God, do You want to tell me which direction I should be heading when I am able to leave New York?”

“Yes, I will tell you, Wayne. After I tell you, I will lead the Way like you have just said. I am happy to see that you are still interested in where I want to have you do in your new ministry.

“Yes, I already have picked out the person who will be taking your place. That new person doesn’t yet know that they would be headed to New York. I will lead that person to New York sometime early December.”

“Am I going to know who that person tell over my place at John Baptist or do You not plan to tell me?”

Wayne still hadn’t yet understood where this prayer conversation was headed, but he will find out sooner or later.

“Yes, this new ministry I am leading you to is different what you have now. I am sending you out to Denver, Colorado at a Baptist church. I also am keeping your Baptist beliefs like you have mentioned. The name of My House there is First John Baptist. They are a big congregation, and I’m happy to see several people are helping it grow.”

“When do You want me to live during my new life there? I need to know.”

“You will be living in a small apartment. I have planned for you to be at all of the services at First John Baptist. That way you will get to have the chance to meet new people who would like to be your friend in your time in Denver.”

“What is my job at that church, Father?” Wayne asked.

“You will be on the worship team. One of them has died to know me more in My House in Heaven. This is why I called you to leave John Baptist.”

Now Wayne was getting the picture where this prayer conversation was headed. He still wasn’t sure if he understood some of this prayer conversation about this whole new life in Colorado. Yes, he knew there is a time difference between Colorado and New York. He’d need some time to get used to the time change.

“Why do You want me to live in a small apartment for, God? I still don’t understand.”

He was telling God the truth. He is living in a house here in New York and is comfortable with it.

“That is what I wanted, Wayne. Of course you will have to pay rent and bills like lots of people do. I just want you to do something different.”

“Is it the money that You wanted me to live on rent?” 

Wayne wasn’t still understanding much of his conversation with the Lord until he is fully understand.

“I want you to rent and pay your bills and rent money to think that you are tithing to Me rather than just Sundays.”

Wayne was starting to see more of the conversation with the Lord. He’s still confused in some areas of the today’s prayer conversation, but he is having some more progress where this is going.

“I will talk with you more about this. I have to leave since some people to Heaven.We will talk more later.”

That’s when the conversation ended.

Now he headed to Romans and began to read. He had meant every word in his prayers he had just shared.


	2. Chapter 2

It once again was Sunday. He wasn’t ready to leave John Baptist Church anytime soon, but he knew that the Lord had better things for him once he leaves New York. The worship team sang “Oceans,” “How Great Is Our God,” “Revelation Song,” and last, but not last, “Great Is Thy Faithfulness.” When they finished, Wayne got on the stage and started his sermon.

“Before I share my message to you today, Church, let’s say a quick prayer.”

To the people who showed up today put their heads down. Not it was time to say the prayer. He said this:

“Father, we would like to give You a blessing fore this week You have given us. Another week is going to start, and none of us know what You have in store for this week. We will follow You today as I share Your Word this morning. We love You with all of our hearts and trust. In Jesus’s Name, Amen.”

Then he watched as the Church congregation looked up so Wayne could start his sermon.

“This message for today is about direction. We will be talking about it today and of course next week. There is a lot of this topic on direction that the Word teaches us. Earlier this week, I had a nice conversation with Christ about this. Since most of those who are a friend of this Church, you might or might not heard, God is calling me to move on.

“I do not know what His plans are for me when I began my new ministry. It is nowhere here in New York. I did tell God that I will be His follower on this new life He wants to direct me. The Lord did mention that I will be going to a Baptist Church when I move on from this House. So today I ask you all to pray for me in the direction He wants me to be when the time comes for me to leave this House.

“Today I will read a few Scriptures on what He tells us about direction. For those who brought your Bibles with you, I’d like to visit Psalm chapter ninety, verse ten. Here’s what He shares with us. I will read to you the verses of three through eleven instead.

So don’t return to mud, saying,  
“Back to where you came from!”  
Patience! You’ve got all the time in the world – whether a thousand years or a day, it’s all the same to you.  
Are we no more to you than a wispy dream,  
No more than a blade of grass  
That springs up gloriously with the rising sun  
And is cut down without a second thought?  
Your anger is far and away too much for us;  
We’re at the end of our rope.  
You keep track of all our sins; every misdeed.  
Since we were children is entered in your books.  
All we can remember is that from on your face.  
We live for seventy years or so  
(with luck we might make it to eighty),  
And what do we have to show for it? Trouble.  
Toil and trouble and a marker in the graveyard.  
Who can make sense of sun rage;  
Such anger against the very ones who fear you?

“These verses we have just read are very powerful. One day the Lord will direct us to the mansion in the sky when our time comes to live with Him. None of us know what directions that He wants to lead us for the rest of our time here on Earth. I don’t know much of what He has planned for me to go in what He wants to lead me for that direction.

“The Lord has many plans for us to follow His plans in our futures, even if it means new friendships. I do not know what direction Christ wants me to have a friendship with this new chapter for me while I am following in the direction He wants me to be. Next we move on to Proverbs, chapter three verse sixteen. Here’s what He tells us: We will read verses five through twelve.

Trust God from the bottom of your heart;  
Don’t try to figure out everything on your own.  
Listen for GOD’s voice in everything you do, everywhere you go;  
He’s the one who will keep you on track.  
Don’t assume that you know it all.  
Run to GOD! Run from evil!  
Your body will glow with health,  
Your very bones will vibrate with life!  
Honor God with everything you own;  
Give him the first and the best.  
Your barns will bust,  
Your wine vats will brim order  
But don’t dear friend, resent GOD’s discipline;  
Don’t sulk under the loving correction  
It’s the child he loves that GOD corrects;  
A father’s delight is behind all this!

“We will continue on to verses thirteen through eighteen. Here is what GOD tells us:

You’re blessed when you meet Lady Wisdom,  
When you make friends with Madame Insight.  
She’s worth far more than money in the bank;  
Her friendship is better than a big salary.  
Her value exceeds all the trappings of wealth,  
Nothing you could wish for holds a candle to her.  
With one hand she confers recognition.  
Her manner is beautiful,  
Her life wonderfully complete.  
She’s the very Tree of Life to those who embrace her.  
Hold her tight – and be blessed!

“Let’s pray, and then you will be dismissed.

“Father, we Thank You for Your message You have shared with us this week from Psalm ninety and Proverbs chapter sixteen, mostly five through eighteen. We have followed Your direction in these passages we have just read. Every word in all of the books from beginning to end have always been powerful. We do not know what directions You have for us this week. We should be answering Your calling starting tomorrow, which starts first thing. We pray in Jesus’ Name. Amen. You all have a wonderful week. You are dismissed.”


	3. Chapter 3

It was now Tuesday morning. Wayne opened up his Bible and read for a while. He hadn’t done a prayer, but he thought that could wait until he finished doing so. Here’s what he read to start off the day, but he started off with Proverbs chapter eight, verses twenty – two through thirty – one, but decided he would read until thirty – five.

GOD sovereingly made me – the first, the basic –  
Before he did anything else.  
I was brought into being a long time ago,   
Well before Earth got its start.  
I arrived on the scene before Ocean,  
Yes, even before Springs and Rivers and Lakes.  
Before mountains were sculpted and Hills took shape.  
I was already there newborn;  
Long before GOD stretched out Earth’s Horizons,  
And tended to the minute details of Soil and Weather,  
And set Sky firmly in place,  
I was there.  
When he mapped and gave borders to wild Ocean,   
Built the vault of Heaven,  
And installed the fountains that fed Ocean.  
When he drew a boundary for Sea,  
Posted a sign that said NO TRESPASSING.  
And then staked out Earth’s Foundations,  
I was right there with him, making sure everything fit.  
Day after day I was there, with my joyful applause,  
Always enjoying his company,  
Delighted with the world of things and creatures,  
Happily celebrating the human family.

Now he decided to read from verses thirty – two through thirty six.

So, my dear friends, listen carefully;  
Those who embrace these my ways are most blessed.  
Mark a life of discipline and live wisely;  
Don’t squander your precious life.  
Blessed the man, blessed the woman, who listens to me,  
Awake and ready for me each morning,  
Alert and responsive as I start my day’s work.  
When you find me, you find life, real life,  
To say nothing of GOD’s good pleasure.  
But if you wrong me, you damage your very soul,  
When you reject me, you’re flirting with death!

Next Wayne moved on to Proverbs chapter twenty – one, verse twenty – one. He read this, but before he could start, he decided to start at verses seventeen and read until twenty – one.

Whoever goes hunting, for what s right and kind  
Finds life itself – glorious life!

Now Pastor Wayne flipped over to Matthew chapter six, verse twenty – five.

If you decide for GOD, living a life of GOD – worship, it follows that you don’t fuss about what’s on the table at mealtimes, or whether the clothes in your closet are in fashion. There is far more to your life than the food you put in your stomach, more to your other appearance than the clothes you hang on your body. Look at the birds, free and unfettered, not tied down to a job description, careless in the care of GOD. And you count for more to him than birds.

He decided to stop there for today. Then he began to pray. Here’s what he said this morning:

“Father, I would like to Thank You for letting my day start off by being with You. I love to believe how powerful You are, let alone in control. You have decided for me to move away from New York and I will follow You where You want me to begin a new life. You are awesome to every believer in Christ all around the world. In Jesus’ Name, Amen.”

Then it was time to continue on with his day.


	4. Chapter 4

Pastor Wayne had a friend from the Church that Wednesday afternoon. That friend came to him about his moving away from New York.

“Wayne, are you sure that now is the right time to leave the congregation?” she asked.

“Of course, Mary. I have to answer His calling. The Lord wouldn’t like that if I didn’t say yes.”

“I understand. We will miss you while you’re away.”

“I’ll miss you also. I’m sure the Church already is looking around.”

“Yes. We thought that now was the perfect time to do that if you’re on your way to your new life.”

“That makes a lot of sense, Mary. Would you want me to read some of the Scriptures Christ led me to?”

“Sure. I’m not leaving anytime soon. What are you going to start off with?”

“Matthew chapter ten verse thirty – nine.”

“Okay. I’ll be listening.”

So he went to grab his Bible and flipped right to Matthew.

“I’ll start with verse thirty –eight. Are you okay with that, Mary?”

“That’s fine with me. I think this is a good way to end this afternoon.”

Wayne understood. Here’s what he read:

“If you don’t go all the way with me, through thick and thin, you don’t deserve me. If your first concern is to look after yourself. But if you forget about yourself and look to me, you’ll find both yourself and me.”

“Amen, Wayne.”

Then he flipped over to Matthew chapter twenty verse twenty – eight. This is what he read:

“When the ten others heard about this, they lost their tempers, through disgusted with the two brothers. So Jesus got them together to settle things down. He said, “You’re observed how godless rules throw their weight around, how quickly a little power goes to their heads. It’s not going to be that way with you. Whoever wants to be great must become a servant. Whenever wants to be first among you must be your slave. That is what the Son of Man has done: He came to serve, not to be served – and then to give away his life in exchange for the many who are held hostage.”

Next Wayne flipped over to John chapter four verse one.

Jesus realized that the Pharisees where keeping count of the baptisms that he and John performed (although his disciples, not Jesus, did the actual baptizing). They had hosted the score that Jesus was ahead, turning him and John rivals in the eyes of the people. So Jesus left the Judean countryside and went back to Galilee.

Then Wayne stopped. That’s when he looked at Mary. She looked like her eyes were closed as if she was in prayer.

“Mary?”

“What?”

She now had her eyes open.

“Do you want me to continue on or stop here?”

“I better start thinking of heading home. I’m going to make grilled cheese and soup. Thanks for spending time with me for a while.”

“Be glad to do it anytime, Mary. If you need me, feel free to contact me.”

“I will. Want me to pray before I head out?”

“Only if you want to,” he answered.

“I’ll do it then. Father, Thank You for the Word you have given Wayne just now. Your Word is very powerful, and so are You. No matter where Pastor Wayne is headed, be sure to stay with him at all times.

“You are an awesome God for people like Wayne and myself who believe in You and walk with You for the direction You want us to be in. We may not always hear Your voice when there are times we aren’t happy with one another. When this sort of thing happens, You aren’t very happy when we don’t listen to Your Voice. No matter what direction you want Wayne to follow, You must make sure that You are around him twenty – four hours a day to see that he is safe. In Jesus’ Name, Amen.”

Then Mary stopped there.

“Do you want me to add anything more or is that good enough?”

“It’s good enough, Mary. I shall look forward to seeing you on Sunday.”

“I will be there, Wayne. I’m going out of town. Would you like to pray for me and have the Lord make sure I will be in the direction He wants me to follow?”

“I will be doing so, Mary. Thanks for stopping by to visit with me.”

“You’re welcome, Wayne. Talk with you when my family and I return.”

“Travel safe,” he told her.

“We will.”

Then he followed her to the car and made sure she left safely. He waved at her once she drove away, and did return the wave and then was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

The very next day, Wayne once again had a nice conversation with Jesus. This is how Wayne likes to start his day.

“Father, I’d like to Thank You for all You have done for me in my whole life. I know I have said this before, and I’ll say it again. I love You more than anyone I have known that You wanted me to be friends with. I still would like to talk with You today about the direction You want me to take. In Jesus’s Name, Amen.”

Wayne just told himself he would spend some more time with Christ later today while reading His Word. Now God showed up. He’d just heard Wayne’s prayer. Wayne has always believed that when you pray to GOD, He will hear your prayer and join in the conversation.

“Hello, Father.”

“Good morning, my child. I come to today so you will like to know more about your future life with a whole new ministry.”

“What do You have to say about it today?” Wayne asked.

“What you and Mary had talked about, she is right. They already started their hunt for another pastor to take over from you. I already have chosen that person.”

“Are you going to tell me who is taking over from me?”

“That is something you don’t need to know, my child. Those to whom I haven chosen to follow Me will see that I am the Way, the Truth and the Life.”

Wayne now saw God’s point.

“Since I don’t know which way You want to lead me, how do You plan ahead to decide where You want Your Chosen Ones to follow?”

“That is what you should answer on your own. Like I told Peter, I will tell you. How can you not know the way I will lead you?”

Again Wayne saw that God made sense on what He had just said.

“I already opened that door for you to leave John Baptist. I will tell you now that I already chosen when I want to show you the door to your prayers.”

“That’s why I am going to follow You, Father. I’m pretty much sure that You have heard several times from Your children that You are an amazing God.”

“I hear that all the time, Wayne. When I hear that, I like to think of it as a compliment I am accepting that from you as well. You have succeeded with the gifts I have given to you. You will keep those gifts when You are able to find your mansion I have planned for you.”

“I will keep that in mind, Father. With all of these doors You have opened and shut, I am getting closer to Heaven. Am I right? Only You know when my last days will be when my time has come.”

“Yes, there are several more doors I have planned for you, Wayne. All you need to do is find them like you are today.”

“I will begin my new ministry starting now.”

“Glad to hear that. I have a few more minutes to talk with you. I will then move on since I hear more children praying to talk with Me.”

“I understand, Father. I do understand how busy You have been ever since You created the heavens and earth. Only You know when the time will come like You have said in Your Word. I do know for sure all of those other people You have chosen are aware about the time You have planned when You created Your children.”

“I have to talk with you again soon, Wayne. You take care.”

“You too.”

Then the conversation ended.


	6. Chapter 6

This Sunday, Wayne didn’t share any message when the Church. Somebody else did it, and he was fine with that. He didn’t listen to what the guest speaker had to share because he wasn’t in the Church this week. Once again he talked with Christ.

“Father, I am looking forward to what You have planned for me this week. I have shared about what direction You want me to follow You. I do enjoy having these prayers with You.

“I do remember our last conversation saying about the doors opening and closing for me to find my mansion in the Sky. I am with a lot of other believers who follow You to the race of that mansion You want us to the finish line when our time has come to an end here on Earth. As I have said before, I love You with all of my heart. I will follow You to the door You have opened for me.

“Only You have planned for Your children to follow and find the next chapter in our lives. When I move on, U have told myself that I will try not to make any wrong that will involve this new door You have opened. I know I am not perfect like Your Son of Jesus. Even today in my life You are still perfect, and You will never change. We all might be sinners, but we like to think we aren’t like You, but that is the time when we have problems and think we aren’t able to believe in You. In Jesus’s Name, Amen.”

Once again, God heard the words Wayne had just said.

“Those are very good words you have told me, Wayne. I am happy to see for Myself that you want to see the direction I want for you to have that new door I have planned just for you. Like all of My other children, you are doing a good job on finding those doors I have created for you all the way to have eternal life in the mansion I want you.

“And I love all of My children with all of My heart as well. Today I would like to see you read My Word from the book of Matthew. You will see for yourself why I chose one of the gospels. Next week you want you to share the message I will be leading. I have planned for your guest speaker to follow Me from the message about freedom.

“You have been doing a better job to keep letting the faith you have shown me. Some of My children have stopped believing in Me for several years ago. Even today these children still haven’t let their faith in Me to say the words that are in My Word. That makes Satan very happy that they chose the wrong direction I have chosen especially just for them.

“The next time you show up at John Baptist to take communion as remembrance to Me. A lot of My children today just don’t understand who I am to have prayer conversations with Me like you do. I will visit one more child this morning. Of course I have enjoyed being with you.”

That’s when the conversation ended. From that morning on, Wayne did exactly what Jesus had told him on the gospel of Matthew. After he did that, it was time to do what he wanted. He like today’s conversation with Christ.


	7. Chapter 7

Wayne was still wondering how his congregation is doing on their search to take over. He knew for sure that only the Lord knew how the progress was turning out. Of course he’ll try to do his best on not giving up to find out if there was any luck about his church’s progress. He sighed. The only thing he could think of for now was to pray to God, let alone read his Bible. He decided to go with the prayer right now.

“Father, I would like to see which direction You want me to follow when my time comes to a close. I also would like to tell you that I love You. I am also sorry about the time that I lost my faith in You. I want to continue about my Church’s future on the new minister who will take my place. In one of those songs say that there is no one like You. I do continue to believe that for the rest of my life. I want to do one more baptism before I start my new journey.

“I like to believe that the world You have created is complicated on how fast time has flown by since You have created the heavens and earth in the beginning of time. You are amazing to each spiritual person. I would very much like to meet the new minister before I leave if You let it happen or not. Even if it means a woman, I’m sure my church would like a change. I’m sure he or she would feel welcome in their first day.

“I will do my very best to keep up with Your Word when I begin my new life You have planned for just me. You are a very creative Father we have around the world. I also like to believe that You also have talent with Your creativity. I’m not sure if any of Your children have ever said that in their prayers. In Your Name, Amen.”

He was very happy that he used the word talented for his prayer this morning. It is true that God is very talented.

Wayne wasn’t so sure if He would join in on his prayer he chose to share for this morning. Reading his Bible could wait until later today. He thought that now is the right time to get started on praying. Even though Wayne had been single and had no wife and children of his own, packing up wouldn’t take him very long to do just that, but first he would have to ask the Church if they could give him boxes that he could probably use.

For some reason, God didn’t come into today’s prayer. Wayne knew one thing – God already had heard his prayer. When his faith returned a long time ago, he would pray for a long time. He doesn’t do that much these days. Even if that meant the Lord wouldn’t come into today’s prayer, Wayne was fine with that. Maybe with the comes to the Church the following week, he would like to share today’s prayer about how talented God is with being creative since the beginning of time.

Wayne decided to wait for a while longer and see when and if God would talk with him or not. God doesn’t show up for today, that told Wayne that the Lord had heard his prayer and take it as a compliment on the word talented, and he really does believe that. Wayne decided to wait for a full hour. If God still doesn’t come to visit with him, he would find something else to do. And he did just that.


	8. Chapter 8

That Sunday morning, Wayne was able to show up for church. Today he had a message to share.

“I’m glad to be back, Church family. I really did miss you in the last week. I understand you all are searching for someone to take my place. I had a conversation with God and in it I had a prayer about the words talent and creativity. Let us pray, and on to the message.

“Father, Thank You for Your message You want me to share this week. From my last prayer about talent and creativity, this is something I’d like to share with the Church today. We will do communion at the end of the service. Like I have prayed about creativity and talent, is so true. Please guide each and everyone of us for this coming week You have already planned. In Your Name, Amen.”

Wayne cleared his throat before speaking again.

“Church, here is what we’re going to talk about today is creative and talent as I said earlier. I did say in my last prayer with Jesus how talented and creative He is. Always have and will. That is something God wanted to do when He created the heavens and earth. What do those words mean to you?”

One of the members of the Church raised their hand.

“Yes, Jim?” Wayne asked.

“Everyone thinks of those words differently from others. To me, I like to think of talent and creativity as gifts for the Ones He has chose to follow Him.”

“That’s exactly correct, Jim. One of the talents Christ has given me is preaching every week. He likes it when other people do public speaking as a gift or message.

“One of my cousins on my father’s side of the Larsen family really does have the gift for that. She was so involved with debates and everything else that God chose her to be involved with political things, and speaking is that talent Christ has chosen for her.”

“Is your cousin still alive, Pastor?” a woman named Erica asked.

“I’m sorry to say that she isn’t, Erica. She’s in a better place right now. Has been for about twenty years or so.”

The Church felt bad for Wayne, but that was long before God chose him to become a minister at John Baptist.

“Whoever you vote on, I hope your new pastor will have his own creativity for the future of this Church.

“I hope whoever he is, he might talk about these words to you so you can understand more on what those words like to have a better idea. I also prayed to God that I would like to do one more baptism before I move on and follow Him the way He wants me to. On the word talent, Moses had talent by praying to all of those people who were with him at the time.

“Also look at David. God gave him the talent and creativity to write all of those Psalms. And another example is Paul. He had the talent to write God’s Word to the people at that time so they could learn more about the gospel of Jesus. Paul was in prison at the time, but the Lord wanted him to preach his message with his creativity, words and talent.

“Those are just examples I wanted to share what sorts of talent you have that would be sharing?”

One of the listeners raised her hand.

“Yes, Ashley? Go ahead and share with us what God has given you.”

“He has given me creativity for gardening. I enjoy that as a hobby. I plan to continue that as long as I live.”

Then after that, everyone shared theirs. Some of them were just like Ashley who like to garden.

So when everyone finished, Wayne decided that now was the right time to end his message so they could do communion. So Wayne invited the worship team back up, said another prayer, and then it was time to do communion. This month’s song during communion happened to be 10,000 Reasons, which was a favorite of Wayne’s. After the song and communion, Wayne finally said, “You may be dismissed.”

And he just did that.


	9. Chapter 9

Wayne took a deep breath. He wasn’t so sure what he could do this upcoming week. This time Wayne wasn’t going to preach a message next Sunday. As far as he knew, his friend named Mary said she’d be happy to do it. She’s on staff, but is in charge of women’s ministry. She isn’t married or has children, so she has lots of time on her hands to be involved with the women’s future events.

“You’re welcome to share a message with the congregation, Mary. There’s no need to volunteer to do it,” Wayne replied.

“I have that feeling God is asking me to do it this week, so that’s why I volunteered.”

“Thank you, Mary. I think I may need help with the packing up.”

“How much have you packed?”

Wayne told her.

“I’d be happy to help out.”

“Thanks, Mary. You’re a good person.”

Mary took his words as a compliment.

“That’s the nicest thing I’ve heard in a long time, Wayne. I like hearing words like that.”

“Have you found the message that Christ wants you to share on Sunday?”

She shook her head and answered, “Not yet, but He will tell me what it is.”

Wayne didn’t say anything. He understood what Mary had meant.

“I’m not going to help you search, Mary. You’re on your own,” he replied within a few minutes without saying a word.

“I know, Wayne. I’ve done this before,” she reminded him.

Now it was his turn to cough.

“Are you all right?”

He didn’t answer her question. She patted Wayne on the shoulder.

He calmed down as she patted his back. This has happened to Wayne also, but it’s not very often Wayne asked her to get him a glass of water to help him stop his cough, and it did help when she gave him a full glass of water. He accepted and drank slowly. When he was able to speak again, he told her, “I’ll miss you and the Church for sure while I’m away.”

“We’ll miss you too. The other staff members and I agreed to give you a party before you leave to follow God on your new adventure. Do you know what your new ministry is that God has planned out for you?”

“Yes, I do. He told me that I will be on the worship team at a Baptist church.”

“That’s a nice switch from being a lead pastor.”

“Of course I am. When I talked with the minister at that church, he told me I was going to be the music director.”

“Do you happen to know where you’re going on this new chapter in your life?”

Wayne told her.

“I’m not familiar with that place. This Church just won’t be the same without you.”

“That’s for sure, but I really am looking forward to see what He wants me to do.”

“I’m sure you’ll have a hard time with a new congregation in another town.”

“maybe for a while, yes. When I have more unpacking accomplished, I’ll call you and the Church to let you know that I arrived safely with His help.”

“We’ll remember that. Remember Christ wants you to be involved on this new chapter in your life, and He will be your GPS since He wants you to.”

“Amen, Mary. I could use a few more boxes if you have any left.”

“Of course I have a few. Maybe about five boxes. Would that help you?”

“Yes, Mary. You’re a lifesaver.”

“I don’t know about that one. I don’t need to hear the word lifesaver.”

“I know, but I said it anyway.”

“I’ll drop off my boxes later this afternoon. What did you say on that or are you going to visit a place somewhere else?”

“I don’t plan on getting out of the house for a while. What time would work for you?” Wayne asked.

“How would two – fifteen sound?”

“That can work for me. You remember where my place is, don’t you?”

“Yes, I do remember. I still have the address written down.”

“Just double – checking.”

“No need to do that. Do you plan to come to church this week?”

“As far as I know, I do. I’d like to see what message God has planned for you this week. I’m not going to help with your homework.”

“I’m not asking for your help, Wayne. I’ll look for something.”

After they ended their conversation, Wayne said, “I will see you later with your boxes.”

“I know you’ll be waiting. It’s nice talking to you again.”

“Same here, Mary. Take care.”

“Same with you.”

That’s when Wayne left.

Two – fifteen arrived. Wayne was at home like the told Mary earlier that morning. She rang his doorbell. He walked out of the living room to open the front door for his friend. Mary had two boxes with her when he let her in.

“Thanks for letting me in. The other boxes are in the backseat. These two came from the trunk.”

“I’d be happy to help you,” Wayne offered.

“I could really use some help.”

He let her put the boxes right by the stairs so they wouldn’t be able to trip over on them. No, Wayne didn’t have any pets with him, so the move would go a lot faster that way. They made it back to the house.

“Would you like me to stay for a while so I can help out?”

“Thank you for your offer, but I can do it.”

“Wayne, I’m staying. It’ll go faster when you have another person to help you.”

He thought about it.

“All right, you can stay.”

“What do you want me to pack?”

“My music will be a good place for you to start,” he answered.

“You mean you haven’t done that yet?”

He shook his head.

“No. I’ve been busy with my other things that I didn’t think of it.”

“Where do you keep your music?”

He told her.

“Thanks. I hope you have a few.”

“I have about two hundred.”

“That’s quite a lot.”

She whistled when she said that.

“I’ll stay for a few minutes longer. I need to have my hair done at three – forty – five.”

“All right. I’ll go from there.”

He showed her where his music was. She thanked him as he was on his way down the stairs.

Before he left, he asked, “Would you want me to fetch you a glass of water?”

“I could use one. I was going to ask that.”

He watched as Mary began with one of his piles. He mostly had country music and worship, she saw. He rejoined her three minutes later.

“I like your music collection,” she told him as she took the ice water he offered.

“Thanks, Mary. I listen to it a lot. Some of them I have in the car to keep me company.”

“So what you just told me, I guess that means some of them are in the car right now?”

“Yes.”

He left her so she could focus on helping him out. She stayed until almost three – thirty. When she was at the front door, she handed over the empty glass.

“Thank you for letting me stay and help. I’ll see you later this week.”

“Good luck on your message.”

“I think I’ll need your luck.”

That’s when Mary left.


	10. Chapter 10

Wayne indeed was at church on Sunday just like he told Mary the last time before she left his house after helping him with more packing. At least it saved him a lot of time rather than doing it by himself. He remembered that Mary was preaching this week and not him. She looked like she became prepared, he saw. The only thing he could do today was pray over Mary and her message she had to share this week. She was going to pick up where he left off. He was on the stage before Mary.

“Hello, Church family. Today Mary is going to share her message the Lord had wanted her to share with us today. Let me pray for Mary and then we’ll hear what her message says about life.

“Father, Thank You for letting us be in Your House this Sunday morning. As You already have planned, Mary has become prepared for her first sermon to share with us today. Please guide her as she shares her version on the topic of life. And You may continue to plan out this new chapter for Your House when my time comes to move on to the new chapter of my life. In Jesus’s Name, Amen.”

Then he returned to his seat when he finished saying the prayer he’d just said. Mary told him earlier this morning was that she was going to do most of the message is Scripture. She didn’t want to share much of anything about herself to the congregation since most had already known some about her. He was cool with that.

“I will just introduce myself to those who are guests and don’t know me. My name is Mary, and I am in charge of the women’s ministry. I have been here at John Baptist before Pastor Larsen came along. We will start off by reading John chapter six and verse thirty – five. Today is mostly Scripture reading.

Jesus said, “I am the Bread of Life. The person who aligns me hungers no more and thirsts no more, ever. I have told you this explicitly, you don’t really believe me. Every person the Father gives me eventually comes running to me. And once that person is with me, I hold on and don’t let go. I came down from heaven not to follow my own whim but to accomplish the will of the One who sent me (verses 35 – 38)

“Now flip over to John chapter six verse forty seven. Let’s see what the Lord has to tell us: (47 – 51)

“I’m telling you the most solemn and sober truth now whoever believes in he has real life, eternal life. I am the Bread of Life. Your ancestors are the manna bread in the desert and died. But there is Bread of Life that truly comes down out of heaven. Anyone who eats the Bread will live – and forever! The Bread that I present to the world so that it can eat and live is myself, this flesh – and blood self.”

“Now let’s look at what John chapter six verse sixty – three has to say, but I’d like to read from sixty – one through sixty – five.

Jesus sensed that his disciples were having a hard time with this and said, “Does this throw you completely? What would happen if you saw the Son of Man, ascending to where he came from? The Spirit can make life. Sheer muscle willpower don’t make anything happen. Every word I’ve spoken to you is a Spirit – word, and so it is life – making. But some of you are resisting, refusing to have any part in this.” (Jesus knew from the start that some weren’t going to risk themselves with him. He knew also who would betray him.) He went on to say, “This is why I told you earlier that no one is capable of coming to me on his own. You get to me only as a gift from the Father.

“Now let’s see what John chapter six verses twenty five and twenty – six have to say about this:

“You don’t have to wait for the End. I am, right now, Resurrection and Life. The one who believes in me, even though he or she dies, will live. And everyone who lives believing in me does not ultimately die at all. Do you believe this?”

“Now let’s look at John chapter fourteen verse six. We’ll also read verse seven as well.

Jesus said, “I am the Road, also the Truth, also the Life. No one goes to the Father apart from me. If you really knew me, you would know my Father as well. From now on, you do know him. You’ve even seen him!”

“We will read what John chapter seventeen verse three has to tell us. When we’re done, we will worship the Lord. Actually, let’s read verses one through five instead.

“Jesus said these things: Then raising his eyes in prayer, he said:

Father, it’s time.  
Display the bright splendor of your Son.  
So the Son in turn may show your bright splendor.  
You put him in charge of everything human!  
So he might give real and eternal life to all in his charge.  
And this is the real and eternal life:  
That they know you,  
The one and only true God,  
And Jesus Christ, whom you sent.  
I glorified you on earth.  
What you assigned me to do.  
And now, Father, glorify me with your very own splendor,  
Before there was a world. 

“Now let’s invite the worship team and Pastor Larsen will finish in prayer.”

Then she left the stage. That’s when Wayne once again got on the stage as the worship team began to pray. Here’s what he prayed in closing:

“Father, Thank You for guiding Mary with Your message from the gospel in John today. We shall keep praying for those who are in need of prayer, no matter who they are, and that includes myself as I began my new life and chapter You have opened the door for me to follow. Once again, we pray in Jesus’s Name. Amen.”


	11. Chapter 11

It once again was Sunday. Yes, he was going to preach this week. Wayne looked at the clock: 7:27 in the morning. Since it is Sunday once again, he was going to read the Bible for himself. Wayne already had his Bible open to Acts 13:48. It’s been a while since he had visited the book of Acts. Before Wayne did any reading, he began to pray as usual.

“Father, I would like to wake up first thing in the morning by reading Your powerful Word.

“Only You know who will be taking over from me when the time gets near. You do know who my friends will be when I get to know this strange church congregation. When I first moved here to New York, a few years ago, I remember doing my first baptism. This is what I wanted to talk about with You right now and share with the congregation today. AS You have planned for my message this week, I prayed before I am about to share with my church in a couple of hours.

“As I have said a thousand times before, You are an awesome God. I will be happy to share both Acts and Romans with the church today. I love You. In Your Blessed Name, Amen.”

At last his prayer had ended. Then as always, the Lord finally showed up. He did this to Wayne almost all of the time.

“I just heard your prayer, Wayne. On the question you have mentioned about baptism, I will tell you now.”

“I was hoping what Your answer will be on this one. I do remember doing my first baptism when You sent me on my mission here in New York at the church with people I really didn’t know very well. What is Your answer on the baptism idea?”

“That’s why I’m here, Wayne. I’m going to give you my answer right now. I am happy to have your friends as my children besides you.

When you leave New York and John Baptist, my plan for them is to go on a mission trip to Ireland.”

“That does sound like a fun mission to me. I do wish I could go along, but I’ll move on from what You already have planned for my new life without New York and John Baptist Church. I’m listening to Your answer on my baptism question.”

“Wayne, I have this planned out. Toy don’t have much time at all on doing one more baptism. You have a couple of more weeks to spend time with My children at the Church. I’ll share with Mary on your question this week on your baptism question.”

“When do I have to leave?”

“You leave Friday, so this is your last Sunday.”

“I do have almost everything packed up. It’s a lot of work, and I do know that everyone goes through the same thing like I am right now. I will be sure to share with the Church on what we have talked about this morning.”

Now Wayne was starting to feel disappointed about God’s answer on his idea on wanting to do just one more baptism before he left for his new mission that God had planned just for him.

Of course a lot of us do get disappointed on something we want and God says not yet. You have to be patient. Wayne was going to share on the books of Acts and Romans for his last day here in New York. Of course Wayne is disappointed on not doing his last baptism before moving on to his new life and mission on what God had already planned.

“Father, Thank You for talking with me this morning,” Wayne told Him.

The Lord had already left before he could say another word.

Now it was time for the message Wayne was going to share on his final day. It was time for announcements. He was going to do those this time.

“Hello, Church family. Today will be a little different. This time we’re doing the announcements before we worship to the Lord this morning. We don’t normally do announcements before worship, so we’re just doing this for one time only.

“The announcements are that today is going to be my last Sunday. I was told from God earlier this morning that. I sure will miss you all, but we’ll still be friends while I’m gone. I do have one more announcement. During my prayer with God, He mentioned there is going to be a mission trip that will be visiting Ireland. I wish I would be here to see this where this thing with Ireland’s mission that God wants to do. Now we can worship the Lord.”

Everyone finally stood up. This week, everyone sang 100,00 Reasons, Amazing Grace, Revelation Song, How Great is Our God and Break Every Chain. Now it was time for Wayne’s last message. Before he went up there, Mary was the one did the prayer instead. After she said ‘Amen,’ he finally got up there on the stage.

“Good morning, Church. We’re so happy you could be here this week. For those who came in late while worship was here, I have shared a couple of announcements. I will share them again for those who missed them earlier. Today is my last Sunday. God also has planned for those who are interested in going on a mission trip to Ireland. Here’s another thing the Lord wanted me to share earlier this morning with prayer is that I asked if I could do my final baptism. He said no since I didn’t have much time to do this one. Today I’d like us to flip to the book of Acts, chapter thirteen verse forty – eight. Actually, let’s do forty – eight through fifty – two.

“When the non – Jewish outsiders heard this, they could hardly believe their good fortune. All who were married out for real life put their trust in God – they honored God’s Word by receiving that life. And this Message of salvation spread like wildfire all through the region.

“Verses fifty through fifty – two tells us is this:

“Some of the Jews continued the most respected women and leading men of the town that their previous way of life was about to be destroyed. Alarmed, they turned on Paul and Barnabs and forced them to leave. Paul and Barnabs shrugged their shoulders and went on to the new town, Icooniwan, bringing with joy and the Holy Spirit, two happy disciples.

“Next we will flip over to Romans chapter four verse seven. Here’s what God tells us:

We call Abraham “father” not because he got God’s attention by he was a nobody. Isn’t that what we’ve always read in Scripture, God saying to Abraham, “I set you up as father of my peoples’?” Abraham was first named “father” and then became a father because he dared to trust God to do what only God could do: raise the dead to life, with a world make something out of nothing. When everything was hopeless, Abraham believed anyway. God said he would do. And so he was made father of a multitude of peoples, God himself said to him, “You’re going to have a big family, Abraham!”

“What we just read is true. Now that my work at this Church is done, God wanted me to be patient while He is still planning on for me to be patient on something I didn’t want to do before I heard on the new mission. This is what I didn’t expect. Now that He has opened a whole new door for me to find, He finally made the perfect time for me to have my patience. It is His timing.

“Now we’re going to chapter six verse twenty – three in Romans. Here’s what we read:

“But now that you’ve found you didn’t have to listen to sin tell you what you have to do and have discovered the delight of listening to God telling you, what a surprise! A whole, healed, put – together life right now, with more and life and your pension is death. But God’s gift is real life, delivered by Jesus, our Master.

“Here’s the last one, which is from Romans chapter eight verse twenty – eight. What we just read in chapter six verse twenty – three, we actually read verses twenty – two and twenty – three. We’ll read from thirty – one to thirty – nine instead.

“So, what do you think? With God on our side like this, how can we lose? If God didn’t hesitate to put everything on the line for us, embracing our condition and exposing himself to the gladly and freely do for us? And who would dare tangle with God by messing with one of God’s Chosen? Who would dare even to point a finger? The one who died for us – of God at this very moment sticking up for us. Do you think anyone is going to be able to drive a wedge between us and Christ’s love for us? There is now way! Not trouble, not hard times, not hatred, not hunger, not homeless, not bullying, threats, not backstabbing, not even the worse sins listed in Scripture:

“They kill us in cold blood because they hate you.  
We’re sitting ducks; they pick us off one by one.

“None of this fazes us because Jesus loves us. I’m absolutely convinced that nothing – nothing living or dead, angelic or demonic, today or tomorrow, high or low, thinkable or unthinkable – absolutely nothing can get between us and God’s love because of the way that Jesus the Master had embraced us.

“You may now be dismissed,’' he said.


	12. Chapter 12

Friday came faster than Wayne thought it would be. On Tuesday, at lunchtime, the staff had a party for him since he would be moving on to a new life. Wayne was disappointed about the Lord told him that he couldn’t do anymore baptisms at John Baptist when he first moved to New York, that was the first thing he did, and he couldn’t because time was running out.

A few members who were on staff came by early on Friday morning before he left so they could find the time to say good – bye. Yes, Mary was one of them.

“We will miss you, Wayne. Maybe you can come back and visit us.”

“That would really be nice.”

They didn’t give him any good – bye gifts, but it was mostly cards and money. He wasn’t expecting much of anything and that was okay too. He never argued about the money they had given him.

“Will you do us a favor, Wayne?” one of the staff members asked.

“What’s the favor you want from me, Sarah?”

Sarah is in charge of the children at the Church. She has done a really good job, and that’s what Wayne liked about her.

“Mary, let me know when the new person comes to take over.”

“I will,” she told him.

“Will you please call us once you arrive so we know you made it safely?”

“Of course, Sarah. I would probably call in when I can since I will have a lot of unpacking to do.”

They understood that very well. He had to leave soon, so his time was running out.

“We won’t be staying much longer since you have a new life that’s waiting for you.”

“I’m not yet ready to leave quite yet. I won’t be leaving when we say a prayer.”

“We can do that right now,” Mary told him.

“Thanks, Mary. I can’t leave when we don’t say any prayers.”

“That makes sense,” Sarah’s husband agreed.

“May I do it or should someone else do it?” Mary asked.

“It really doesn’t matter either way.”

Here’s what Mary prayed:

“Father in Heaven, Thank You for bringing Pastor Larsen here to New York. We all have learned a lot from him whenever he had a message to preach. Now that You have called him to find a new mission and new life, please help him where he goes to face hard times.

“He was a great pastor to our Church. He worked very hard to get this far from Your help to do this sort of thing. Whoever the person You have chosen to take over from Pastor Larsen be very great like Wayne here is. You are a great Father to all of Your children.

“We do know that You know where he will be involved in the Church’s activities, and that includes baptisms. In Your Name, Amen.”

“That was really good, Mary. A lot of people who are God’s children pray the same way we do. All of us do it differently.”

Everyone agreed with Wayne, which is true.

“Are you ready to leave yet, Wayne?”

“Of course not, Sarah. I want to stick around for a bit longer.”

“Well, you wanted to leave when you wanted Mary’s prayer.”

“I did say that. I still want to be here for a little bit longer right here and now.”

They didn’t want to rush him either. When he chose to leave, it was good to do that right away. Before he did that, he got more hugs and shook hands.

“I’ll call from my cell to let you know I made it safely. You all know you’re always welcome to talk with me.”

When he finished saying that, he got inside the car and finally drove away.


End file.
